1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for the determination of the modes of travel of location aware devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Location aware devices are portable, electronic devices that can provide their use with information about their current location. Location aware devices such as Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) devices communicate with satellites to determine the precise location of the GNSS device. GNSS devices are commonly used in navigation and route guidance systems and have been included in a variety of consumer products ranging from vehicles to mobile devices. GNSS devices can provide useful information about the location and routes of users.
Providers of maps and navigational services use the information provided by the user's GNSS device to provide directions, routing, and locale information. If the provider has information about the user's mode of travel, such as whether the user is walking, biking, or driving in car, then the provider can use that information to offer results that take that mode of travel into account. However, using conventional methods, it is difficult to automatically determine whether a user of a GNSS device is walking, biking, or driving a car, and instead, providers either explicitly ask the user to identify the mode of travel, or simply assume—sometimes incorrectly—what is the current mode of travel. Either of these approaches can lead to error.